Rya's Beginning
by RyaNataki
Summary: The beginning to my OC's journey. When a young boy comes to her village everything is perfect. Then one night changes it all....[oneshot.] maybe rewritten Reviews Welcomed


Author's Note: Ok this is my first posted fic. It's a one shot about my origional character Nataki Rya. If you don't like her then..tough. And don't message me saying she's a Mary sue because she's not. Mary-Sue's are perfect. Rya is not, I repeat, NOT perfect in anyway. I admit no one is perfect including fictional characters. Thank you and Enjoy. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do however Own Rya and her sexyness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran down the elaborately decorated hallway of the main house in my village. My red kimono making faint noises against the wood floor as I moved. Bare feet making no noise at all. Guards bowed as I ran past them barely able to give them a quick smile. I had to find my Grandfather. Something had happened in the Dragon forest and I needed his help.

My name is Nataki Rya. I am 11 years old and the heiress to the Dragon clan throne. I wasn't born of noble blood but adopted because my parents abandoned me shortly after I was born. "Grandfather" had found me on the outskirts of the Dragon forest and decided it was some kind of sign since the head family had failed to produce an heir. I really didn't care as long as I had a family. That wasn't important right now. What was important was that I talked to my Grandfather right away. My bare feet carried me straight to the main chamber where Grandfather was holding the monthly meeting with the house staff. The guards saw me running towards them and they opened the doors quickly for me. I ran into the room.

"Grandpapa! Grandpapa!" My Grandfather was a man in his 70s. His hair was short and very white and a white beard. His eyes were a faded blue that shone with his mood. At this moment they held concern as I ran to him with my arms open. He stood from his chair and walked towards lowering himself to my level as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hush my little Lady. What's wrong? What has happened?" He rubbed my back slowly as I caught my breath.

"Grandpapa! The Riders found a boy in the forest! They say he's injured! He's in the medic hut now they told me to get you!" The Riders were men who were trained in the art of hand to hand combat and Horseback archery. They were not ninja's but protectors of the Dragons forest. Riding out daily to make sure no one is intruding.

"Ok little Lady. Lets go see shall we?" He stood and took my hand in his letting me lead the way. I heard his assistant call the monthly meeting to a close as we left. It took us about 10 minutes to get to the hut, with me leading the whole way wanting to run. Grandfather went in first and spoke with the riders and then the medic. He came back out and told me that the boy was fine and that It was my job to take care of him. I was in training to be a medic nin after all. Even though I didn't want to be. I wanted to be able to summon and be a real ninja. Not a medic. I entered the hut and took my post by his side, changing the cloth on his forehead every so often and wiping the sweat from his face and chest.

He finally awoke a day later. I must have startled him because he awoke when I was changing the cloth on his forehead. He had grabbed my wrist and sat straight up staring at me with dark red eyes. I gasped and tried to pull away but he held on.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you... you have a fever! I was just changing the cloth!" I held my other hand up to show him that I didn't have a weapon and that I meant him no harm. His grip slowly loosened and I stared into his eyes as they bled to black.

"My name is Nataki Rya, Heiress to the Dragon throne...may I ask yours?" he stared at me for a few moments before he adjusted the way he was seated and nodded.

"Uchiha Itachi..." he stared like I should recognize the name. I just smiled.

"Nice to meet you! Welcome to the Village of the Dragon!" He seemed to relax and smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you for caring for me." I shook my head quickly.

"Oh it's no problem. I am a med nin in training afterall..." I think he noticed my tone when I said I was a med nin because his head tilted slightly.

"You don't want to be a mednin do you?" I shook my head and started to busy myself with cleaning up bandages and rags. We spoke for hours and from that day on we went everywhere together. On my 12th birthday he asked my Grandfather to have me betrothed to him and I was presented with a pendant of a golden dragon clutching a Uchiha fan in its claws. He escorted me to every meeting, every appearance and every dinner. He even taught me ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu after my mednin training. I was advancing at a quick rate and was even summoning the baby dragons. It was perfect. Then a few months after my birthday I was awoken by my handmaid.

"Please Miss. You must hurry to the stables. You must leave!" She helped me climb into my riding clothes. The whole time I kept trying to ask what as going on but she would just shush me and keep tying on leg guards. When she pinned my hunter green cloak over my shoulders I grabbed her hands.

"Suki! What the hell is going on!?" She stared at me with frightened eyes.

"We're under attack miss. Please leave.. Quickly... you must be safe to keep the Dragons..your Grandfather says to ride as far into the forest as you can and find shelter in a Dragon's cave. They will protect you if you have this." She shoved my Grandfathers ring into my hand and lead me through the back passageways. When we emerged in the barn my horse, Revere, was saddled in his light hunting gear with my Grandfathers Twin katana's and a pack that was bursting full.

"What is all of this. Why do I have the Katana's?" I was in a panic. The Katana's never left the throne room case, they were part of our clans history. The pack held scrolls, weapons, maps, some clothes and food. They were sending me away with all of the important documents! This wasn't right.

"Suki how can we be under attack? The Dragon's won't let anyone in!" She pushed me towards Revere.

"Please Miss, mount up and I'll tell you as I lead you to the back trail..." I jumped into the saddle reluctantly and make sure everything was tied on tight. Once we reached the trail she handed me the reins.

"Ride, Miss... ride hard and don't look back..." I grabbed her wrist angrily.

"Who is attacking?!" she let out a startled sob.

"Itachi-san..." my hand slipped from her wrist and I jerked Revere's reins and directed him back through the village. Suki screamed after me. I heard screams come from the main square and I urged Revere down the dirt road. I drew one Katana and crouched low on my mounts neck. As we reached the outside of the square Revere stopped and started to rear and prance. His frantic squeals and whinnies echoed through the silent town. I watched the dark figure of my best friend walk towards me slowly. His Katana held loosely at his side. As he came closer I could make out blood stains and smears across his face and clothes. Revere reared high as he came closer and lashed out wildly. I held on tightly and raised my Katana high bringing it down on him. I would act now and ask questions later. As my katana came down on him he blocked it with his own. The force threw me from the saddle and I landed roughly on the dirt ground. I looked up to see the end of Itachi's blade.

"Why...why are you doing this?" he chuckled darkly and rested the tip of the blade under my chin.

"Why my little lady? Because I wanted to..." I drew a kunai from my pouch and brought it up knocking the blade away from me, nicking myself in the process. He jumped back as I grabbed my Katana and Revere's reins and mounted quickly. Sheathing the sword I wheeled Revere around.

"That's right little lady. Run...run to your precious Dragons...and know this... You're the last surviving Dragon and that I'll be back for you..." tears ran down my face as I urged Revere to go as fast as he could. Running past dark, empty houses. It was then that I realized he wasn't lying... I was alone and the sharp sent of blood only proved that as I rode out of the village and into the forest carrying the last of the Dragon legacy in a backpack and in my head.


End file.
